classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Herbie1966
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Herbie1966 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 19:59, May 29, 2012 Hey Hey Herbie! (such a epic username :D ) We are currently undergoing some huge expansion plans at the moment so I do not have the time to help on your wiki. What do you mean become your sister wiki? Your wiki has 35 pages and all your photos have come from the internet. Do you want to become one of our daughter wikis? We would be able to send more contributors your way and help with photos if you were part of us. Obviously you would need to adopt our standard layout and give me and my Admin team the same rights on your wiki. You can have all the time you need to think about things but at this moment in time, I do not have the time to help due to our ongoing expansion and a holiday I have next week. If you did become part of us you would still keep all of your rights on your own wiki but we would also have power and would not make any drastic changes or decisions without your input. TheWWC 20:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Herbie Hey there! How are you doing? I take it you like the way we have changed the look of the wiki. I have uploaded some of my photos to help replace some of the ones that you took from the internet. I will upload some more later on :) TheWWC 13:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea,I like the w my wiki looks now Chat Hey Herbie! Do you want to come on chat here to discuss a few things with us? TheWWC 17:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey man nice photos you uploaded! Do you know what they all are or do you want help so you can add them to the correct pages? TheWWC 15:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Marshall, I am on chat if you want to discuss anything :) TheWWC 19:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Help to tidy up the Star Cars Wiki Hey Marshall! I am free for a few hours whilst Adam uses his bot to do some work here. I was wondering if you wanted to tidy up the Star Cars Wiki a bit and sort out the navigation bar? Come on chat here if you want to get it sorted tonight :) TheWWC 23:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)